Nine patients have undergone combined operation for left ventriculomyotomy and myectomy and coronary artery bypast grafting. There are 8 men and one woman in the group and their ages at the time of operation ranged from 42 to 64 years. Three had a single bypass graft, 4 had double bypass and 2 had triple grafts (17 grafts total). There was one early postop death from mediastinitis. Four patients have been operated upon since September 1981 and followup is not yet available. Seven patients have undergone combined operation for left and four had aortic valves replaced. Two men and one woman had mitral valve replacement (ages 18 to 46 years) and three women and one man had aortic valve replacement (ages 51 to 64 years).